cycleofthecrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heartlands
The Heartlands is a province in the centre of the Kingdom of Quendrian. It is the most populous and wealthy province, and houses the capital of Quendrian, Eravel Nethris. The Heartlands are ruled by the royal house, House Algäronn, while lesser houses include House Farray to the east, and House Castarial to the north, along with the former royal House Quendlös rule the south-east border with the Eldmarche. Geography The Heartlands is landlocked between Säido Damöthren and Gäladian to the north, Ilyria to the east, The Eldmarche and Ilindriel to the south, and the Coast to the west. Name The name "Heartlands" derives from the areas location within Naldere, as it is located at the "heart" of the area. Even before borders were drawn up the Heartlands was considered to be the center of Naldere. Appearance and custom Heartlanders, as they are known, are typical broad-nosed and tall, with either black or brown hair and grey or blue eyes. It is allowed for men to carry with them a sword on their person, though to women it is permitted to a small knife. Due to its wealth, the Heartlands often engage in jousts and tournaments, where local lords and nobles may wager their wealth on these events, and estates are often placed as part of the wager. Similarly, a man of notable status may challenge another man for a woman's hand in marriage, and this can often result in death. Despite its wealth, the region has a large poverty problem, probably the most noticeable in Quendrian, and particularly in its capital. Peasants and commoners earn their income by working for nobles, whether farming crops or mining ore; two of the Heartland's major exports. Although they are paid fairly, majority of the revenue is returned to the nobles. Fashion Heartlander nobles typically favour darker colours; mostly green, dark blue, and purple or dark red on women. Nobles typically wear clothing made out of silk or cotton, and men have cuffs on their tunics and women often wear corsets. The sigil of their house is typically emblazoned on the chest, below the shoulder. If the noble belongs to two houses; either by marriage or allegiance, they wear both sigils, although the greater house is usually more prominent. Long hair is not uncommon for noble men, although it does not usually exceed shoulder length. Some lords prefer shorter hair, due to the temperate climate, while woman have long hair, typically worn in a knot or at one side. Heartlander lords favour moustaches or short beards also. Military officers dress in similar colours to nobles; mostly dark greens and blues, although red and black are prominent, particularly in the more centralised areas. Soldiers' hair is usually shaven, although some captains and generals prefer long hair. Heartlander officers will typically wear helmets with extravagant plume from eagles or falcons, which gradually grows less extravagant the further down the ranks go. Captains and generals will wear helmets with large colourful plume, while soldiers and lesser officers will usually only have a smaller plume. They usually wear a hauberk with the sigil of their house emblazoned on the breast. Commoners wear less extravagant attire, usually trousers and tunics, and skirts and dresses for women. Colours range from dull greens to darker yellows. History The ancient Barony of Sharasdir was ruled over by barons, or warlords, in the two centuries before the time of Ulien Quendlös. Its borders spanned much of the Heartlands and part of eastern Ilyria. The capital city was Sharal, upon the ruins of which Eravel Nethris is built. The official title of the ruler was the Baron of Sharasdir. The herald of the Baron was a falcon, later taken by Ulien Quendlös as the sigil of his House, House Quendlös following his coronation as King of the Kingdom of Quendrian. Ulien's father, Ulandas, was Baron of Sharasdir up until 220 Age of the Sun, when his son succeeded him. Ulien's realm commanded a large army, and could field around 10,000 men in open battle. At the urgings of his advisors, the young Ulien gathered his bannermen and set about unifying the realms of Naldere, with himself as their king. Towns and cities * Eravel Netrhis (capital) * Baenlarn * Calmacedia * Sae Serina * Treome Category: Provinces of the Kingdom of Quendrian Category: Kingdom of Quendrian